Cansado
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Para Nico di Angelo, morir en los brazos de su único amor parecía una buena forma de morir.


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Rick Riordan._

 _ **Advertencias** : OoC probablemente, yaoi, muerte de personajes, Percabeth._

 ** _Dedicación:_** _dedicado a la Cony y a la Kathy por ser las personas más preciosas del mundo. Las amo. Gracias por fangirlear conmigo de Percico._

* * *

Nico di Angelo estaba cansado de todo.

Mientras sacaba su espada de hierro Estigio, podía sentir como su cuerpo parecía evaporarse debido a la cantidad de viajes sombras que había hecho durante el último tiempo.

Pero no era solo que Nico estuviera cansado por el sobreesfuerzo que hacía gracias al ofrecimiento de llevar la Atenea Partenos por, prácticamente, medio mundo; no, Nico estaba cansado por más cosas.

Estaba cansado de perder a la gente que quería.

Estaba cansado de ser una constante decepción para su padre, aunque éste dijera lo contrario.

Estaba cansado de Percy Jackson.

 _Cuidado, Hijo de Hades,_ murmuró una voz en su interior que sonaba extrañamente a Aclis, diosa del sufrimiento, con quien se había encontrado en el Tártaro cuando cayó a ese horrible lugar _, ¿realmente estás cansado de él?_

Gea había despertado minutos atrás, lo vio en vivo y en directo, como la tierra parecía cobrar vida propia, se ondulaba como si no fuera más que una cama con colchón de agua. Y entonces, en la colina más cercana, la tierra pareció levantarse, hierba y piedras arremolinándose hacia arriba como un tornado, elevándose, elevándose…

La columna terminó de formarse y todo pareció impregnarse, la tierra creando la figura de una mujer de seis metros de altura, con un vestido tejido por la hierba, piel blanca y cabello castaño, como si su pelo estuviera hecho por raíces de los árboles. Y sus ojos eran verdes, intensos, puros. _Destructores._

Los siete llegaron también, antes de que la figura de la Madre Tierra terminara de formarse completamente, y se encontró con Jason, quien parecía bastante aliviado de verlo vivo. Reyna estaba dirigiendo a la legión romana en ese momento, mientras Piper trataba de animar a los dos campamentos, y pudo verlo.

A Percy Jackson, clamando para que los griegos lucharan también.

Algo pareció doler en lo profundo de su cuerpo al ver a Percy de la mano de Annabeth, todo el Campamento Mestizo detrás.

Dioses, lo odiaba tanto. Tanto, tanto.

 _¿Sí?,_ volvió a reírse Aclis sarcásticamente en su interior _, no seas así, Hijo de Hades. ¿Todavía le guardas rencor por lo de Bianca? Te estás dejando dominar por tu defecto fatídico, tu talón de Aquiles_. Nico apretó los dientes, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros, de las bestias que Gea había invocado, el cielo convirtiéndose en una nube de fuego y llamas. _Oh, ¿no lo odias? Eres un maldito cínico, Nico di Angelo._

Sí, Nico tenía claro que lo era.

Lo era porque decía odiar a Percy Jackson, pero muy en el fondo, lo amaba.

Lo amaba con la locura desesperada de un adolescente enamorado, ansiando que esos intensos, preciosos ojos verdes, como el color del mar, se fijaran en él, lo vieran como veía a Annabeth en ese momento.

Pero era imposible. Lo sabía. Porque Percy Jackson jamás se fijaría en el patético, miserable Hijo de Hades.

Enterró su espada en un ogro, el monstruo convirtiéndose en nada más que polvo, e invocó a más muertos, a pesar de la advertencia de Will de que ya no le quedaban energías, que iba a morir si seguía usando sus poderes como si nada.

¿Y qué le importaba a él morir? ¿Realmente acaso valía la pena seguir así?

Will diría, con toda seguridad, " _¡Por supuesto que vale la pena vivir, Nico!_ "

Soltó una risotada cansada, asesinando a otro monstruo, el polvo saltando a su rostro.

Entonces, observó cómo Percy soltaba la mano de Annabeth, yendo a enfrentarse a más monstruos, dejándose acorralar por ellos.

Ese estúpido, inconsciente sesos de alga… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Queriendo siempre enfrentarse a tantos monstruos, queriendo siempre salvarlos a todos.

Nico no podía soportar su heroísmo, su imprudente sentido de sacrificio. Eso solo hacía que lo quisiera más, que todo pareciera romperse en su interior en millones de pedacitos, que un puñal siguiera enterrándose en su corazón, profunda, dolorosamente.

Observó como un ogro atacaría a Percy por detrás, su espada levantada, y ese tonto sesos de alga no se daba cuenta. Annabeth también lo notó, pero estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, para poder salvarlo.

Todos estaban demasiado lejos como para salvar al Héroe del Olimpo.

Nico jadeó mientras se desvanecía en sombras, dispuesto a salvarle el trasero una vez más idiota de Percy Jackson.

Aunque eso significara que se desvanecería en sombras como le había advertido su padre.

Aunque eso significara recibir la estocada en su estómago que iba dirigida a Percy.

No supo cómo, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, su cuerpo rompiéndose en mil pedazos por el intenso dolor que lo recorrió cuando la espada se enterró más adentro, sus pies desvaneciéndose por el viaje sombra realizado, logró asesinar al ogro que quiso apuñalar a Percy.

Mientras el monstruo explotaba en polvo, tosió roncamente, la sangre manchando sus labios, la playera que llevaba encima. Volvió a toser, tambaleándose, y cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Pero no tocó el suelo, no, levantó la vista y vio a Percy Jackson sosteniéndolo, sus ojos abiertos como platos, observando la herida, la honda, terrible herida que recibió en su estómago.

—Nico —balbuceó Percy, atónito, asombrado, sorprendido.

Nico se habría reído por su expresión, pero solo volvió a toser, su mano buscando la mano de Percy, apretándola con fuerza, desesperado por aferrarse a algo. A alguien.

Todo el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio en ese momento, Nico no era capaz de oír y ver a nadie más excepto a esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Que quiso con tanta angustia, con tanto dolor. Que deseaba que lo miraran solo a él, a nadie más.

Tosió una vez más.

Lo sabía, lo tenía claro: era el último momento que podría tener con Percy. El único momento tangible.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nico?! —sollozó Percy de pronto, pálido, su voz quebrada, rota.

Otro rostro se asomó en su visión: Will Solace, el hijo de Apolo. Parecía estar buscando alguna solución a su herida.

—Ambrosía —murmuró el rubio con la voz desesperada—. ¡Necesito ambrosía!

Pero nadie pareció responder.

A Nico no le importaba, no realmente. Abrió su boca, sintiendo el sabor a sangre, y sonrió mirando a Percy.

—Oye, Jackson —gimió, su voz teñida por el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. No sabía qué era peor: si la herida en su estómago o el desvanecimiento en sombras que su cuerpo estaba generando.

Will se lo había advertido, pero Nico no hizo caso. No cuando se trataba de salvar a Percy.

Nico lo salvaría mil veces más, aunque ello significara que tendría que morir para lograrlo. Pero lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Nico no soportaría verlo morir.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de ese idiota? Más del que realmente hubiera querido. Ya apenas podía recordar el momento en que se había enamorado.

Ah, no, lo recordaba perfectamente porque su corazón latió como loco, su estómago había sentido mariposas cadavéricas que odió con toda su alma: el sesos de alga salvando a él y su hermana de esa horrible mantícora, varios años atrás.

—Nico, no puedes hacerme esto —suplicó Percy—. Por favor, Nico, no puedes–

—Te amé —jadeó Nico con la boca llena de sangre, respirando aceleradamente, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Percy—. Te amo. Todo este tiempo… —soltó una tos, mitad risa, mitad sangre—. Lo siento. Te amo, Percy Jackson.

Percy lo observó, sus ojos angustiados posándose sobre él, y a pesar de que había pensado que lo soltaría, que el maldito sesos de alga se alejaría con una mueca, no lo hizo.

No, porque Percy Jackson era demasiado honorable, demasiado bueno como para dejarlo morir solo.

Y Nico no habría podido soportar ver el asco en los ojos de Percy. No antes de morir.

—Sí —murmuró Percy sin dejar de lado esa voz rota, temblorosa y destruida—. Sí, lo entiendo, Nico.

Nico lo miró a los ojos un momento más, sintiendo el apretón de mano que le dio, y sonrió con suavidad, su expresión relajándose.

A Nico a estas alturas no le importaba ser correspondido o no. Lo único que le importaba es que fuera Percy Jackson la persona que lo consolara antes de morir.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su alma partiera al Inframundo, mientras el chico que había amado con todo su corazón lo sostenía con sus manos.

Porque para Nico di Angelo, morir en los brazos de su único amor parecía una buena forma de morir.

Sí, definitivamente, Nico estaba cansado de todo.

* * *

 _El final de La Sangre del Olimpo me dejó un sabor amargo. Me habría gustado que alguno de los protagonistas muriera, quizás para darle más realismo a la situación. Si lo hubiera escrito yo, de seguro habría matado a Percy o Annabeth._

 _Amo a Nico._

 _Quizás algún día escriba un fic largo Percico. Tengo planeado alguno que otro. Todavía no sé._

 _Había pensado que esto fuera más largo, pero el fic participó y ganó en una convocatoria de fics de una Expo que se hizo en mi ciudad, y me exigía un mínimo de hojas. Probablemente no lo siga. O probablemente haga una historia como la de Viria y Minuiko. Quién sabe._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Saludos~_


End file.
